What If 2
by moonlight ray
Summary: Kinda a sequel to What If-but more like a companion-only this time with the guardians taking the day off.
1. Deja vu, All Over Again

What If 2

By moonlight ray

Chapter 1

Déjà Vu, All Over Again

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. All the characters belong to CLAMP. Shocker, eh?

[A/N: Well, now that Rivalries is gone, I'm ready to start on my new project—What If 2! I guess it's kind of a sequel to What If—one of my more popular stories, after Revealed (which I'm most proud of) and Guardian Game Show—but it's more of a companion. This time, it's not the Cards taking the day off; it's the guardians! Arigatou to everyone who's reviewed GGS, but I'm afraid that's the end of it. I like cliffhangers, but only when I'm the author. :P So please review, and enjoy! Ja ne!]

Sakura had a strange feeling as she woke up one morning. She sensed magical presences in her dark bedroom. Suddenly hit by a pang of déjà vu, the Card Mistress mumbled, "Cards?"

"Damnit! She's awake!" hissed an Osaka-accented voice that sounded like her sun guardian.

"Smooth," came another voice sarcastically. This time, the voice was more recognizable.

"Yue-san?" Sakura bolted up in her bed, only to see two strangers in her room. "HOE! Who are you!?" she screamed.

"Shhh!" the strangers shushed her, frantically motioning for her to quiet down. The young girl took a deep breath, and calmed herself. Still, the two beings couldn't help but notice that her hands were shaking, clutched around her neck, where her Star Key hung.

"Calm down, Sakura, it's just us." The golden-haired youth said, trying to keep his voice low.

"H-hoe...?" Sakura questioned, not getting it.

"Don't you recognize us?" the blonde repeated. When Sakura shook her head, he tried again. "It's _me," _The young Card Mistress' face remained blank and clueless.

His companion rolled his violet-silver eyes, and explained, "We're your guardians,"

"Yue, you couldn't have let her figure it out? Seriously, she's not stupid!" the other youth—Kero, Sakura guessed—snapped.

"One day, brother. Time doesn't wait."

"When you use the Time Card, it does!"

"We can't use magic in this form, might I remind you."

"Know-it-all."

"Baka-brain,"

"What'd you just call me!?"

"You heard,"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" called out a helpless Sakura. If these people were her guardians, how did they get that way? She glanced nervously at the two beings in front of her. The supposed Kero-chan was a tall blonde youth, with topaz eyes and a strong build. He was wearing a red T-shirt and baggy jeans. Yue looked like a mix between himself and Yukito. He had long, silken strands of silver hair flowing down slightly past his waist, wide violet-silver eyes, and an expression halfway between a look of boredom and a smile. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt, and tan pants.

"A-ano… How to explain?" Kero looked to his counterpart for help, but Yue returned a look that basically read Sorry-you're-on-your-own. Kero sighed, then plunged into his explanation. "Well, you see, Sakura-chan… Since the Cards have all been captured and transformed, and you can take care of yourself, we decided to take a little break."

"A break?" Sakura cocked her head to the side, an innocent look of confusion on her face.

"Hai," Kero replied. "From being guardians."

"You can do that?" Sakura asked, amazed. She had been the Card Mistress for about a year, and yet there were still so many things she didn't know.

"Yeah, well after the incident with the Cards—the first time—Clow came up with this. Every hundred years or so, Yue and I can take the day off and just relax. Though I think it's been more than that since we'd last had a day off. Maybe three hundred years..?" Kero glanced at Yue.

"Four hundred," Yue corrected.

"Ah, yes. Four hundred years since we last had a day off. So now's the perfect opportunity. You don't mind; do ya, Sakura-chan? It's only temporary." Kero finished.

"That's what you and Yue were discussing, wasn't it? That you only have one day in that form." Sakura concluded. Her guardians nodded. "Well, I think it's fair. How about you invite Ruby-chan and Spinel-san to join you?"


	2. The More the Merrier, Right? WRONG!

What If 2

By moonlight ray

Chapter 2

The More the Merrier, Right? WRONG!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. All the characters belong to CLAMP. Shocker, eh?

[A/N: Domo arigato PriciousDivil and Poetess Xylophila for the reviews! Hopefully this story will be longer than the original What If. I have a few things I need to explain—first, the guardians are immune to magic in their day-off forms. They aren't affected by it, and they in turn cannot use any magic of their own. It's kinda a limbo state between human and magical being. Second, I just realized Eriol and his guardians are still in England. ^_^;; So, to avoid further confusion, let's just say that he and his guardians came to Tomoeda a few days ago for a visit. Now that that's all cleared up, let's get this story going! Note: Honto= really, Urusei= shut up]

Sakura slowed her roller blades to a halt as she approached the familiar house. Yue and Kero followed their Mistress into the courtyard of the mansion, an exact replica of the one they used to live in with Clow. Approaching the door, Sakura knocked twice, and then waited for an answer.

In less than three seconds, the oak door was flung open and Nakuru peered curiously at their visitors. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan. Who'd you bring along?" she asked.

"Seriously?" Kero deadpanned, "Is it not obvious?"

"Apparently not." Yue mumbled.

"It's Yue-san and Kero-chan." Sakura explained. "May we come in?"

A thoroughly confused Nakuru regarded the two strangers behind the young Card Mistress, studying them, until finally deciding they were safe to let in. Opening the door wider, Nakuru let the threesome in, before bouncing off to her Master, letting him know they had guests.

* * *

"Ah, yes, I remember." Eriol said. They were all in the sitting room, chatting over tea. "The first time was at Rome, I believe?"

Kero and Yue nodded. "Clow was getting some ingredients for a spell from one of his old friends, and Yue and I decided to stay a while longer to explore." Kero answered.

"You went to Rome?" Spinel repeated incredulously.

"Uh-huh. Jealous, Suppi?" Kero taunted.

"Not really. I'd just like to see you in a dress."

"Toga,"

"So now you're correcting me?"

"You bet I am!"

"You see, Eriol-kun, I thought it would give you a break from those two if you let them have a day off. Plus, I think them spending a little time with Kero-chan and Yue-san will let them know each other better, ne?" Sakura proposed her offer, as the guardians continued their chat in the background.

"I don't see why not." Eriol responded. "I could use a little quiet time."

"Great!" Sakura cheered.

"Ruby, Spinel," Eriol called his guardians over.

"Yes, master?" Spinel inquired.

"You two may also take the day off, if you desire." Eriol replied.

"Honto?" Nakuru asked, surprised.

Eriol nodded.

"Wai!" Nakuru cheered. "Are you coming, Suppi-chan?"

"No."

"But it'll be fun!"

"Your idea of fun is my idea of disaster."

"Come on! You don't know how to relax! Even Yue-kun's doing it, and he's more uptight that you are!"

"She's got a point," Kero murmured.

"Urusei," Yue rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Spinel relented.

"Yay!" Nakuru cheered.

"On one condition," Spinel interrupted.

"And what's that?"

"You don't feed me sweets."

"Okay!"

"I don't trust you,"

"Cross my heart, sweet Suppi."

"And don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Suppi."

Eriol cleared his throat. "Ahem. You only have one day if you are to take the day off. Time doesn't wait, you know."

They nodded. "So, er, how do we…?" Spinel hesitantly began.

"It's like transforming," Kero answered.

"They can't transform on their own," Yue reminded his brother.

"Right, I knew that." Kero stalled.

"Of course," came the moon being's sarcastic reply.

Eriol waved his staff at his creations, and a bright light filled the room. As the blinding light ceased, two new figures could be seen in the place of Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. Ruby was—like Yue—a mix of her celestial form and her false form, with brownish-red hair and copper eyes. She was wearing a black mini jacket, white tee, ruby-red skirt, and black leather pumps that matched the jacket. Spinel looked similar to Clow Reed, the only differences being that he was younger than Clow and didn't wear glasses. He was dressed in a black and blue Chinese-style robe.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Kero cheered.


	3. Being Chased

What If 2

By moonlight ray

Chapter 3

Being Chased

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. All the characters belong to CLAMP. Shocker, eh?

[A/N: I'm not entirely sure what to write next. I have a vague idea, but anyone have suggestions about how the guardians should spend their day off? It'll be really helpful, and would speed up the story's pace. Arigatou. Note: Matte= wait]

The four guardians strolled down the street, Kero and Yue explaining how the whole day-off concept worked. "You see, we're kinda in a state of limbo." Kero said.

"Magic had no effect on us, and our powers do not work in this form either." Yue continued.

"What about our wings?" Ruby asked.

"Nope," Kero answered.

"Keroberos discovered that when he decided to take off from the top of the Coliseum. If it weren't for the master's spell, he would've gotten himself more than just a headache." Yue commented.

"For the millionth time, I was barely over a century old!" Kero defended himself. "I was young and didn't know that would happen!"

"Please, Keroberos, you're always considered 'young' when your lifespan in eternity."

"Still…"

"You went to the Roman Coliseum?" Spinel interjected. "When it was in action?"

"Hai; you should've seen the gladiators fight! It was a real riot!" Kero replied.

"Although, if you ask me, I say the crowd was too lenient on that last warrior." Yue added. "He lost, yet he was too much of a coward to accept his fate. Instead of being a man, he decided to beg for the people's mercy."

"He chose his life before his pride, Yue. I'm willing to bet you'd do the same if you were in that position." Kero retorted.

"I'm immortal."

"Sheesh, you have no optimism, no imagination."

"You're the one to speak?"

"OI!"

"Back on topic—yes, we were there while the Coliseum was in full action. Like Kerberos said, it was quite the riot, but well worth the time." Yue told the younger two guardians.

"You wore a toga?" Ruby sputtered, trying not to burst out into hysterical laughter.

Yue scowled at her. "Let's see you pull one of those off."

"What're you willing to bet?"

"Whatever you want."

"You're on! If I win, you'll have to wear that toga the whole day. If not, I'll do whatever you want for the day. Okay?"

"Done."

"Matte!" Spinel cut in. "Where the hell do you think you're getting a toga in Japan?"

"We'll just whip up something with the Cre—" Kero began to say 'Create Card', but then remembered that they couldn't be affected by magic. "Never mind."

Spinel raised an eyebrow at the moon guardians. "Any ideas?"

This time, both Yue and Ruby Moon scowled.

"And you're saying _I'm _not optimistic, Keroberos?" Yue questioned.

"True enough," Kero agreed. "Suppi-chan's so stubborn."

"My name is Sp—" Spinel began to object.

"OMIGOSH!" a bunch of high squeals interrupted Spinel mid-sentence. The four guardians turned to see a group of girls rushing towards them. Before any of them could react, the girls were draping themselves over Yue, Kero, and Spinel's shoulders. "So…you three new in town?" one of them flirted.

"Can we show you guys around?" another drawled.

"No thanks," Yue snapped, attempting to shrug the girls off.

"Aw, a snappy one. I like."

"Hands off, he's mine!"

"I thought the blonde was yours."

"The dark-haired one's yours; the blonde's _mine." _

"AHEM!" Ruby shouted, not about to be forgotten. The girls turned their heads, giving Ruby a quick once-over before returning their attention back to Yue, Kero, and Spinel. Only to find the three youths gone, all of them dashing down the far end of the road, a trail of dust behind them. The squad of girls sweatdropped, while Ruby ran after her fellow guardians, not happy with their ditch act.

"Not again," Kero panted. "That was close."

"Not… again?" Spinel repeated.

"The same thing happened while we were in Rome. A bunch of lunatic girls suddenly began screaming and chasing us." Kero explained.

"Took a solid ten minutes to lose them." Yue added.

"_Ten minutes!?" _Spinel exclaimed.

"And there even was this desperate one, who followed us for twenty."

"How'd you lose her?"

"We told her we'd call if she left us alone."

"And she believed you?"

"Why else did you think Keroberos attempted to fly off from the Coliseum? He kept running, while I tricked her into leaving us be. Even with a larger brain in human form, he doesn't use it."

"Here they come again!" Kero groaned, looking over his shoulder. Sure enough, the stampede of girls was catching up, yelling for them 'hot guys' to wait.

"Are you single?" one shouted, above the rest.

The guardians' jaws dropped. "Let's get outta here," suggested Spinel. Yue and Kero nodded in agreement. Speeding off at full pace, the three of them dashed ahead, at the speed of Dash itself.

"Hey, what about me!?" Ruby cried, but her protests could not be heard above the din of the screaming girls.


	4. The Case of the Missing Ruby Moon

What If 2

By moonlight ray

Chapter 4

The Case of the Missing Ruby Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Shocker, eh?

[A/N: Gomen nasai minna for taking so long! I was dealing with writer's block. But the good news is, I got a picture of Ruby Moon's day off form drawn. I guess I did my least favourite guardian 'cause I can't really draw the opposite sex well. ^_^;; I'm not sure how to post it on the computer, but if I ever figure it out, I'll give you guys the link via PM. Arigatou DarkMOusyRulezAll and PriciousDivil for the reviews! PD-That would be fun to write, but Kero and Yue have been in Tomoeda for a long time. Yue as Yukito; and Kero inside the Clow book. So I think getting them lost would be out of the options, ne? But I will use the idea in a different way. ;) Keep reviewing, onegai! Note: Nan da= What was that]

"I've starving!" Kero whined, all three of them having finally lost the trail of girls. "We've been running for hours!"

Yue glanced at his watch. "Actually, Kerberos, it's been barely over twenty minutes."

"Japanese girls are persistent!" Kero grumbled. "At least the ones in Rome got the hint we weren't interested and gave up."

"You could use the exercise,"

"NAN DA!?"

"Considering all the weight you put on, you'd need much more than twenty minutes of running to burn off those calories." Spinel agreed.

"I'm willing to bet that you eat more when you're high on sugar!" Kero retorted. "And what do you know about eating anyways, Yue? You yourself don't eat!"

"Yukito eats, and since I'm half snow rabbit in this form…" Yue raised an eyebrow at his counterpart, silently daring Kero to find something wrong with that.

"Let's just go find somewhere to eat," Spinel said, breaking the argument.

"Whoa, hold it! We haven't got any money!" Kero objected.

"Ruby Moon is always carrying money on her, in case she finds something she simply 'must buy'." Spinel offered, making air quotes with his fingers for the last two words.

"Sounds good to me,"

"But… where _is _Ruby Moon?"

The three guardians glanced around, searching for their female comrade. But she was nowhere to be seen. Kero threw his head back and groaned. "Great! We must've lost her while being chased!"

"You don't say?" Yue mumbled sarcastically, under his breath.

"Well, the sooner we find her, the sooner we can eat." Spinel stated, and they began their search.

* * *

An hour later, the guardians regrouped to report their findings. None had seen any sign of Ruby. At best, Yue faintly sensed her aura nearby, but was unable to pinpoint the exact location before the feeling disappeared.

"This form blocks out most of our magic, so I was only able to vaguely sense her through the connection." Yue explained, as the three began walking.

"What connection?" Spinel asked.

"We both draw our magic from the moon."

"Ah."

"So what're we gonna do now!? Butterfly girl's lost in the city, and we can't use magic to find her!" Kero ranted. "If Sakura and Clow's reincarnation—"

"His name is Eriol." Spinel cut in.

"Whatever. If they find out we've lost her, we're in big trouble."

"You think we don't know that?" Yue snapped.

"WHAT CAN WE DO, WHAT CAN WE DO, WHAT C—" Kero began to wail, before Yue clasped his hand over his brother's mouth.

"Quiet!" the moon being hissed. "The last thing we need is people staring!"

"That didn't go so well last time," Spinel reminded his fellow sun guardian.

Kero recalled the time Eriol had trapped them in their full forms, and when he was almost caught by Touya because of the same line. "Hai, hai, I get it." Kero responded, pushing Yue's hand away from his mouth.

"HOE!" a familiar voice shot through the air.

Yue and Kero recognized the word—and the voice—immediately. "The Mistress is in danger!" Yue yelled, and they ran off towards the source of the noise, poor Spinel struggling to keep up with the other two.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kero shouted as he burst into the house… of Eriol Hiiragizawa? Yue and Spinel skidded to a halt behind him, all three of them bearing matching looks of confusion on their faces as they looked into the room. Their eyes were not on Sakura, who had indeed given the loud cry, but locked on someone else. "RUBY MOON?!"

That's when Yue, Spinel, and Kero realized that they had just been caught red-handed. If Ruby was here, that meant she was not with them, and could only mean one thing. "Gomen nasai…?" Kero squeaked.

But it was too late. Those two dreaded words came out from his Mistress' mouth. "No sweets," Sakura declared. Kero began to beg and plead with her; Sakura all but relenting. As for the other two guardians, being caught was punishment enough.

"I'm disappointed in all three of you," Eriol began. "I thought I—whether in this life or my past life—had created you better than this."

"The Cards were much worse!" Kero argued.

"That may be, but they follow your examples, do they not?"

"Actually, they don't."

Eriol sweatdropped. "Do you mind, Keroberos? I'm trying to get a point across."

So after being disciplined by both Eriol and Sakura, the three male guardians were left alone to their thoughts. But their thoughts weren't what their masters were expecting…

"So what's the revenge plan?"

[Note: This is not the end of the story.]


	5. No More Mr Nice-Guardian

What If 2

By moonlight ray

Chapter 5

No more Mr. Nice-Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Shocker, eh?

[A/N: Arigato gozaimasu DRAGON and Poetess Xylophila for reviewing! I have a really good story idea in mind, so I'll be writing that next. (I won't give the title for spoiler's sake) I hope I'll see you all there! Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!]

Ruby Moon skipped down the hall, still in her day-off form, to tell the Sakura guardians that their Mistress was leaving and would expect Kero to be home by 8:00 sharp. Yue would most likely leave at the same time anyways, since tomorrow their day-off forms would wear off and it was a school day for Yukito. She wondered what they were doing, spending all that time in the sitting room since mid-afternoon. They'd spent hours in there!

As she approached the door, she swung it open… only to be drenched with ice cold water. And worse, the room was completely empty! The other guardians were nowhere to be seen. She screamed. "My clothes! And this is a _new outfit! _ERIOL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" But her screams fell on deaf ears, as her master was downstairs reading, with a spell cast over himself to block out any sound. "EERRRIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL LL!"

Something dropped on her head. Ruby stopped mid-scream, and pulled out her compact mirror to see what it was. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screeched. It was a giant cockroach! There was a _giant cockroach _on her head!

Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. Touya Kinomoto was walking by the house, and had caught a glimpse of her dripping with water and a giant insect on her head. Touya was laughing so loud she heard it up on the third floor, and she peered through the window to see him clutching his stomach in breathless laughter. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" she shouted, annoyed. _She_ was the one supposed to be annoying _him_, not the other way around! "Argh!" Ruby grunted, storming out from the room.

She had almost reached the door, when a skateboard that just happened to be there tripped her, making her fall face-flat into a large dish of pie. And as if that weren't enough, the pie was also rotten!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby Moon was screaming so loud, people on the other side of Japan heard her. The only one who couldn't was Eriol, still completely oblivious to what was happening to his guardian. She stormed down the stairs, only to see Yue, Kero, and Spinel at the bottom, a video camera in hand. All three were laughing; Kero was rolling and pushing his fists on the ground, Spinel wiping away tears of laughter, and Yue… well, since he was half Yukito, they were chuckling.

Ruby sucked in a deep breath, and—

"Nani?" Eriol appeared behind the other guardians, his voice weary. "What're you screaming about this t—?" He stopped, eyes widening as he took in what was before him. Then he did the unexpected; he began hooting with laughter.

"Eriol-sama!" Ruby whined.

"G-gomen… It's not… not funny at… all.." Eriol choked out through laughs, and the three male guardians joining in, laughing again. "Stop… laughing, you three… it's not f-funny…" But despite the reincarnation's words, Eriol was still laughing hard, slapping his knee.

She couldn't stand it anymore. Ruby Moon let out the scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"


End file.
